If Only For A Night
by LemonySpice
Summary: Chapter 9- Epilogue: "Odin? Mighty name for a... cat..." Fang frowned." Rated M for smexy times between the two alpha women in Final Fantasy XIII. FLight, set after the events of Lightning Returns.
1. Chapter 1

I was drunk. No doubt about that. Possibly the worst decision I ever made. My sister stared at me across the club, two thumbs up, and a smile that could kill. I rolled my eyes, downing another shot and shooting her a look. She cheered. A small smile made its way across my lips as I shook my head. She always knew how to loosen the grip around my heart.  
>"Drinkin' alone?"<br>I looked up. A girl. Aha, no, a woman. Very woman, smirking down at me. I raised a brow.  
>"Yes. I suppose so." I shrugged.<br>"A pretty girl like you?" She clicked her tongue, "No good." She slid in the seat next to me, keeping a respectful distance away.  
>"Tch."<br>"That was a lovely sound." She commented, ordering some drinks. Some random words spilled out of her lips to the waiter. I was never very good with drinks. Eyebrow still raised, I took the shot glass and downed it. It took me by surprise. It burned down my throat into my chest, but it did do a decent job of numbing my senses. Warmth flooded through my veins as I shook my head, coughing. "Too strong for ya?" She took a shot down, and she didn't even flinch.  
>"Tch."<br>"You do that allot?" She tilted her head, smirking. "The name's Fang, by the way."  
>"Lightning."<br>"Mm..." Fang ran her eyes across me, head tilted still, eyebrow raised. An approving gesture. "Not too bad, Lightning. Most people would've thrown up by now."  
>"Soldier." I said, "I was trained to contain my alcohol."<br>"Ah." She shrugged, "Let's forget about that now!" She raised her glass, "Cheers!"  
>I rolled my eyes and clanked glasses with her. Most people would say I was drunk off my ass, and I would agree, but I was holding together surprisingly well. Besides from stumbling from time to time, I was just fine. Fang took me by the wrist and dragged me off to the dance floor. I resisted, but she was stronger than me. I was shocked. I decided just to go with it, until she started dancing. I stood still, arms crossed. "Oh... come on, sunshine!"<br>"Don't call me that."  
>"Please?" She took my hand again. I was surprised at the trust that flowed through my body. Did I know this woman?<br>"Fine. One dance."  
>She smiled, "One dance, sunshine. But... we're gonna have to be a little closer." She wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled me closer. I didn't know where to place my hands, so I just hovered them above her shoulders, leaning away slightly. Her free hand grabbed one of my wrists, and she slowly led it towards her back. Okay, back I can do. I placed it just on her spine. "This isn't so bad is it?"<br>"Tch." I looked away. She smirked, and started moving with me. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just moved my feet in the pattern she did. Slowly, the dance became slower and more... sexy. It was strange. I was too drunk to even resist it anymore. She felt good against me, so I just went with it. She gyrated on my hips, her hands on my legs. I didn't care, surprisingly. I buried my nose in the crook of her neck, tempted to lick up the bead of sweat that rolled down. She smelt like something familiar, I would've said my mom's perfume, but it wasn't that. She smelt like... a wilderness. Something wild and untamed, basking in it too. One dance right? Wrong. The club was closing by the time I was pulled out of my hazy dance.  
>"Lightning..." Fang whispered, holding me close. I did know this woman from somewhere. There was no doubt about it. New York was a big city... where could I have met her? "The club is closing."<br>I pulled away, smiling like a fool. "Right." I stumbled then, seeking her warmth again. She caught me easily, smiling.  
>"Need a ride home?"<br>"Serah must've left..."  
>"Sister?" She asked.<br>"Yeah."  
>"I saw her leave with a tall fellow." She started, "She wasn't drunk."<br>Snow. I grit my teeth together, standing. The room started spinning. "I need to get home."  
>"I'll drive you." Fang smiled at me again. Her smile was warm, genuine, something I wouldn't mind seeing all the time. "You probably wont remember me in the morning." She laughed a little, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. How was she not drunk?<br>"Why aren't you drunk?"  
>"You're not the only one who can hold her alcohol, sunshine. I just hold it better than you."<br>"Tch. Yeah right." I stumbled again, but I knew that she would catch me.  
>"You're gonna have to stop tripping, sunshine. I'm getting tired of catching you." She said the last words jokingly, so I didn't mind. I laughed a little with her, but it was cut off when I stumbled again. She caught me, but this time, I was on her torso, face to face with her. I stared deep into those eyes, getting lost. I kissed her. It was a frenzy, heated, clumsy. But gods, did it feel good. She pinned me against the wall, tilting my head so she could deepen the kiss. My hands got lost into her dark hair, marveling at how silky it was. She pressed against my core, and I sighed into the kiss, greeting her tongue easily. I wrapped a leg around her waist, pulling her closer. She pulled her lips away, kissing along my jaw. "I have a room." She nipped at my pulse point and I whimpered.<br>"Take me there..."  
>I didn't have to ask her twice. She lifted me up, and I used my strength to keep my lips locked with hers. It all happened so fast. She was stumbling, pinning me against the apartment walls until she finally reached her door. I couldn't see straight. I wanted her in ways I couldn't explain. She pinned me against the door, lifting me higher. My core rubbed against her abdomen and I moaned. I was so turned on, it would take little stimulation to make me climax. I didn't mind. I just wanted her, and somehow I knew she wanted me too. She opened the door, and shut it behind her with her foot. I was surprised at how she could navigate around her house. I was so caught up in her, I didn't notice the redhead cowering into the corner of the couch while she took me to her bedroom. She set me down on the soft mattress, and I took a teddy bear out from underneath me. She smiled at me and locked lips with me again. Her hands found their way into my shirt, slowly taking it off my torso. It was tossed aside. I switched our positions, to where I was straddling her hips. She sat up, groaning into my chest and kissing there. I threw my bra off, and it landed somewhere unknown. Clothes were shed eagerly, kisses were savored, and touches were heightened. It was going to be one hell of a night.<p> 


	2. Where's My Bra?

I awoke with the sound of a thunderclap. The sheets felt softer than mine at home, and the blankets were warmer. I rolled over, and gasped silently. Laying next to me, was a woman. Tanned skin, something I found very attractive, and bold features that only made her look more feminine. What did I do? I looked around, finding clothes everywhere. Sitting up slowly, I tried not to make the bed creak. Something told me it did allot of creaking. Looking over the woman's shoulder, I saw 12:10 pm burning red. I was also tired. I looked back to the woman lying down, she was still asleep. What should I do? Should I leave?

A sudden flood of memories rushed into my head. The way her skin felt, rough, yet had a soft and gentle way with mine. The way she tasted, like chocolate or velvet, the way her tongue did tha- I could feel my cheeks warming up. It was all too vivid. Not to mention, my head was pounding like a jack-hammer. I should really leave. I looked around, then up. My eyes widened. My bra was on the ceiling fan. Along with my underwear. Hanging innocently from the slightly dusty blade. I just had the best sex in my whole entire life, and yet, I was shocked on where my clothing landed. How did it even land there? I shook the memories away. The soft pitter-patter of feet interrupted my thoughts and made me regain my senses. Someone else lives here? There was a knock on the door.

"Faaang! Wake upp!"

I looked over to the woman, and she stirred. A small groan escaped her: "Mm... Go away Nille'..."

"Nonsense! We need to talk about that girl you brought home!"

My cheeks burned. Fang bolted upright, hair askew. She looked over, saw me, then smirked.

"Well. Nice to know you didn't leave."

"Still heavily considering it." I sighed, holding the sheet closer to my chest. Fang stretched, showing off her abs, sighing contently. My gaze wandered, over to her stomach. God. She works out. I licked my dry lips, my breathing becoming shallow.

"Gothcha, sunshine." She winked at me. I wanted to move, but I couldn't, she would see me. What was the point of that? Didn't she fuck me senseless last night? I shook my head frantically, my cheeks burning. "Daww... Is someone embarrassed?" She tilted her head, her bottom lip jutting out slightly, making an adorable, yet mocking pout.

"I don't even remember half of what happened!"

"Half?" She quirked a brow, "What do you remember?"

"That's..." I shook my head. "I should get going."

"Mm... nope..." She stood on her knees then, placing one hand on my collarbone. She pushed me down onto the mattress, and I had to suppress a squeak. "Something tells me that you don't really want to." She straddled me, the only thing between us was the thin fabric of the white sheet, which I clung onto for dear life. Fang bent down, her hair falling over her shoulders and brushing against my cheeks. Her eyes were clouded over in desire, dominance. "Would you like me to help you remember?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but all that came out was a puff of air. She was like a goddamn panther, and i was an innocent little bunny. It overwhelmed me. Fang looked down at my hardened nipples, which were pressing painfully against the sheet. "Mm..." She sighed, pressing her mouth against my neck. My hands tightened around the sheet, until my knuckles where white.

"Faaang!" The girl whined.

Fang continued, her hands drifting to where my hands were. "Let go, sunshine." I gulped, a small frown gracing my features. Slowly, my hands began loosening the iron grip. Fang moved my hands away, pressing them just above my head. She let go, then drifted her hands across the thin fabric. My chest heaved with effort to keep my breathing calm, but I was failing miserably. She pulled slightly, the fabric loosely brushing against my nipples. I inhaled through my nose sharply, my legs threatening to tighten together. They were extremely sensitive right now. She traced the hardened peak through the fabric, making me clench my jaw tighter. I could already feel the heat pooling in-between my legs. She completely removed the sheet, slowly on purpose. I gasped softly, my gums throbbing from the pressure. Fang traced her hand around the curve of my breast, leaving goose bumps in its wake.

"FANG!"

"Bloody hell Vanille! Leave, would ya!" Fang shouted over her shoulder, pausing her hand. There was a pounding at the door. She cursed under her breath. "SHUT UP VANILLE! I'M HAVING SEX!"

"That can wait! I made breakfast!"

"I already have some right here!" At those words, she turned back to me and smirked.

"Pussy is not breakfast!" Fang's jaw dropped at the use of language, "Now get your ass in here before I fucking go in there myself!" Fang looked at me, sighing. I was immensely relieved.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Fang shifted off me, walking towards her closet. I sat up, my legs still shaking slightly. Her touch did things to me. "You're welcome to stay for breakfast." Fang smiled warmly at me. It wasn't her cocky smirk, or teasing smile, it was an honest smile. I nodded, at a loss for words. Her moods changed quickly. Just a minute ago, she looked at me like a bottle of water and she was dying of thirst, now she was looking at me like I was... her lover... My eyes widened.

"Actually... I think i'm going to go..." I slipped out of bed, holding the sheet again. I looked up at the ceiling fan, and Fang must've been curious to where I was looking because she doubled over in laughter.

"I did quite a number on you, didn't I?" Fang shook her head, "I'll give it back to you later."

"What? I want it now."

"So eager, sunshine." I blushed, realizing what I just said, she smirked. "It'll give me an excuse to call you." I looked away, holding the sheet tighter to my chest.

"What am I supposed to use in the meantime?"

"Use mine." I barely had time to catch the pair of underwear she threw at me. Followed by a bra. "They should fit you." She shrugged, pulling on a loose tank top and equally as loose shorts. I dropped the sheet, and pulled my arms through the bra hoops, reaching behind and fumbling with the hooks. They were different. "Here." Fang stepped behind me, and hooked them for me.

"I could've done it." I snapped.

"I like dressing you. It's almost as fun as undressing you." She was suddenly close, her breath falling on the back of my neck. I shivered. Her hands began drifting up my arms, her knuckles brushing tenderly on my shoulders. She kissed down my spine, getting on her knees behind me. I stood still, my eyes closing. She pressed her nose against the apex of my thighs, taking in a deep breath. "Gods, Lightning... you smell good..." I held my breath in anticipation. A pound on the door. Fang huffed, pulling a pair of underwear up my legs. My cheeks flushed over as she pulled it to my back, and it fit a little snug. "Look at that... you have a bigger ass than me." She mused. She pressed up against me, her hand cupping my ass possessively, "Not that I mind though..." She pried herself off me and handed me my shirt, biting her lip at the sight of me in her clothing.

I took it from her, and put it on. Next were my jeans. I pulled on my shoes and was about to leave when she stopped me. "Forgetting somethin', sunshine." She held up a pen. I narrowed my eyes. Taking the pen from her, I pulled down her tank top slightly, and wrote down my number on her left breast. She chuckled. "Thanks!" I stuck the pen in her ample cleavage and left, not even waving towards the red-head. I needed a bit more sleep.


	3. Crystals

I ran my hand through my hair, holding my head in a protective grip. My head was still pounding. Just a few more steps, and I would be home. I would have to get my car later, since I just left it at the club. The taxi drove away while I fumbled with the lock. My mind was still regaining snippets and images from the night before.

_Fang moaned, her hands travelling up my back. She moved her hips against mine, our skin rubbing together, creating sweat and friction. I let out a hoarse cry, since my throat was raw. We both continued, our moans and pants bouncing off the walls. My legs trembled as I fisted the head-board, causing it to bang against the wall repeatedly. Fang trembled, her fingers digging into my shoulderblades, trailing down and creating a trail of red. I moved my core against hers rougher, my hips burning in exhaustion. It was so good. _

_"Lightning!" She cried, her head digging into the pillow underneath her. I had to supress a loud moan as I came, thrusting one last time onto her clit. I collapsed on top of her, my arms feeling like lead. I could feel Fang's chest moving, and her heart beating. I couldnt help myself. I licked across her chest, making her chuckle. "You are insatiable..." Then, she rolled on top of me._

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Serah fell off the couch, and Snow grunted. They weren't undressed or anything, it was just extremely weird.

"Claire!" Serah shouted, tackling me in a hug. "When we came back to the club you were gone!"

"Yeah. I got caught up in something." I looked over to Snow, who was trembling in fear. I pulled out my survival knife on instinct.

"Claire!"

"S-sis... that's a very sharp knife you have there..." He gulped, "Now now, there's no need to be serious about it! M-me and Serah were just cuddling!" I lifted my fist. "BY THE GODS LIGHTNING! MERCY!"

xXoXx

Snow sniffed as Serah rubbed the bump on his head with some dis-infectent. "You didn't need to punch him, Claire."

"Tch. Just be glad I didn't stab him." I glared at the blonde. He was trembling again. "I'm going to bed."

"It's 1pm, Lightning." She deadpanned.

"Yes, it is. Goodnight." I stood, stretching. Serah's eyes widened at the bite mark barely visible on my hip. Of course, I didn't notice, so I padded up the stairs. When I closed the door, my phone rang. For once, I wished I left it somewhere else. I grit my teeth and took off my boots. The ringing began getting on my nerves, aggitating my headache. Giving up, I picked up the phone. "Farron." I growled.

"Well, hello to you too." Fang's voice sounded. I nearly groaned. I did not have the energy to deal with her.

"Fang, I'm about to go to bed. What do you want?"

_"Did I tire you?"_ She laughed softly, _"Get some sleep then. I don't want you to be falling asleep when I come over tonight."_

"You don't even know my address." I breathed, quirking a brow.

_"I have friends in high places, sunshine."_

"So you're a professional stalker?" I sarcastically said, taking off my jeans. I never did like sleeping with my pants on.

_"No. I can just get information."_ I could practically hear her smirk, _"Besides, don't you want your thong?"_

"It's not a thong."

_"Could've fooled me. Anyways, I'll be over later."_

"You shouldn't." I sighed, tying my hair in a ponytail. A yawn escaped me, and I slipped under the covers.

_"Phone sex?"_ She asked.

"What?"

"Gah... nevermind. Goodnight, Light." She made a kissy noise, and she hung up on me. I put my phone next to me, my hand still on it. I blinked, my eye-sight becoming fuzzy. I yawned again, snuggling into the sheets. They weren't as comfortable as Fang's, or her skin, but they would do. I fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

xXoXx

_I sharpened something... familiar... cool to the touch. It folded into a leather pouch easily. It was heavy. It was like a security blanket. When it was in my hands, I knew nothing would go wrong. And if it did, I would be safe._

_I trust Fang. I didn't worry about how far away my weapon was when I slept with her. Her arms around my stomach, her nose nuzzled into my neck. The way her chest felt flushed up against mine, the way her fingers intertwined into my hands. I trusted her._

_I was hers, body and soul._

"Lightning... Wake up..." Warm hands shook my shoulders. I opened my eyes, and saw my sister.

"What? What time is it?"

"7pm." She shook her head, "You slept like a bear." She rubbed my back, "There's someone here to see you."

"Mm?" I rubbed my eyes with my fingers, still laying on my stomach. I stilled, remembering what she said earlier. Fang. "I'm not here."

"Too late. She's already in the living room." She frowned, "With a bag..." I sighed.

"I'll be down in a minute." She got up and left. Moving away from the bed, I pulled on some pajama pants and slippers. Just basic black slippers. It was winter so the wood floors were especially cold. When I finally got downstairs, I rubbed my eyes and headed towards the kitchen. I was thirsty.

"Hey, sunshine." Fang called from the couch. I rolled my eyes, pulling a plastic cup from the drainer. "You weren't kidding when you said you were tired, huh?" I ignored her, turning on the faucet and filling my cup. "Here's your thong." She placed the bag on the counter.

"It's not a thong." I snapped. "And where's my bra?"

"It's still hanging from my ceiling fan. Please let me keep it there." She crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. I shook my head, sipping my water. "Please?"

"Fine. But I keep this one."

"No problem." She smirked, "I kind of like you in my bra. Makes me feel like i'm a part of you."

"Okay, you have got to stop that."

"Stop what?" She smirked.

"Acting like we're so close. I just met you."

"Mm... That thing you did with your lips told me otherwise." She waggled her eyebrows, "You touched me like you knew all of my weak-spots, sunshine. Not like someone you just met." I frowned, exhaling slowly. "I know all of your weakspots too." Fang reached up, pinching my earlobe with her thumb and index. There was a pressure at my lower belly just from her touch. "See?" She tilted her head, brow quirked. I looked away, causing her hand to fall.

Then, I looked at her again. "Here." I placed my index just below her pulse point, applying slight pressure. She sighed breathily, her hand caressing mine.

"See?" She took my finger to her mouth, and placed it on her lips. Heat enveloped around my finger as she inserted inbetween her lips, her tongue swirling around the sensitive skin. I frowned, the heat rising in my cheeks. I set down my water, and ran my free hand across the back of her neck, ghosting my fingers there.

Something about the feel of her skin against mine... was comforting. Fang removed my hand from her mouth, tugging me into her. We fit like two peices of a puzzle. Molding against eachother perfectly. She stood centimeters away from my lips, seeking them. "Something about you." She whispered.

"Something about you too." I closed my eyes, pressing my mouth against hers. It wasnt clumsy or heated, it was slow, sensual. Slowly building in intensity. Her tounge brushed against my lower lip, and I greeted it warmly. I didn't want to run away from her anymore. As if I was running away before. Her hand pressed against the small of my back, pulling me closer. I groaned into the kiss, my wrist still caught in her hold. I tilted my head, seeking more contact of her lips. She nipped at my lower lip, ellicting a small whimper from me.

With my free hand, I fisted my hand into her hair, standing on my toes to meet her height. I didn't realize that I was being pressed up against the fridge until the contents of it rattled. I pushed her against the counter, knocking over some untencils. She pinned me down onto the floor, and I knew the back of my head would be sore later. I groaned again, rolling around to where I was on top of her. "Fang..." I sighed, my teeth meeting hers in a heated kiss. I pulled away, staring into those familiar green eyes. Something about them was depressing all of the sudden. I felt my heart numbing over, sadness creeping over every inch of my being.

_You began floating away, the crystals levitating around you. Viridian locked with Cerulean. That was your goodbye._

I felt my eyes beginning to water. Fang blinked at the feeling of tears splattering onto her cheeks. She looked back at me, confusion and sympathy in her eyes. "Light?" She whispered, placing a hand on my cheek. What was wrong with me? I looked down at the woman below me. I only just met her, and yet, she's made me feel more things then I have felt in years. I placed my hands on her chest, inhaling shakily through my mouth. A sob escaped me as I replayed the memory through my mind. Savior of Cocoon.

"Oerba Yun Fang." I whimpered, "You idiot!" I hissed, trying to make it sound intimidating. It didnt work. I collapsed on her chest, my body shaking with sobs. Fang didnt exactly know what was going on, or how I knew her full name, but she wrapped her arms around me.


	4. Savior

I didn't know exactly what happened. One moment, I was fine. The next, I was crying my heart out and I didn't know why. Fang brought me to my room, tucked me in. I didn't see her leave, so I don't know where she went. I just gripped the pillow to my chest, knowing that I looked like crap. For some reason, I wished it was Fang. For once, I wasn't annoyed by her. It was just Fang's way of crying out for help. Did she hurt too? Did she know something about that crystal?

Savior of Cocoon.

My mind whirled. What was Cocoon? I clutched the pillow tighter to myself, bringing my knees to my chest. It felt like my pants were getting caught in the sheets. I sniffed in frustration and wiggled out of them, leaving them right next to me just incase. Oerba. A small city... on... I frowned. Why don't I remember! I closed my eyes, the tears threatening to fall. I was freaking out. I needed her. Was she here? I couldn't open my eyes because it would hurt too much. My heart would throb and my head would pound. "F..." I whimpered, my throat constricting.

"I'm right here..." A hand slid across my shoulder. I was glad that Serah didn't throw her out.

"I..." I hoarsely sobbed. "Fang..." I couldn't speak more than one syllable at the moment. Fang held my arm comfortingly, before letting go. There was a slight moment where dread washed over me and I could hardly contain my sobs. The bed shifted with weight, then arms wrapped around me. I moved the pillow out of the way and weakly moved towards Fang, taking shaky breaths. I clawed at the hem of her shirt, needing more skin to skin contact. It wasn't about lust, or arousal. It was a mere matter of comfort. Fang took off her shirt, setting it aside. I felt my own shirt being taken off my torso, before warm skin flushed against mine. I felt waves of security washing over me as I buried my nose in the crook of her neck.

I desperately clung to her like she was the air I breathe. And for the moment, she was. I suddenly realized that if she left now, I wouldn't be able to live. I would just be an empty shell.

I loved her.

The realization hit me, but I didn't move away. I've seen her for who she is. She had good intentions, a good and pure heart. I pressed my legs against hers, seeking more skin. I needed her. Fang wiggled out of her jeans, leaving on her socks. I wrapped my legs around hers, intertwining them together.

For the moment, I had security. Something I haven't felt in a long time.

xXoXx

"How is she?"

"She's still asleep." Fang whispered, stroking my hair. Fang pulled up the blankets, to where our bodies were covered. God knows what would happen if Serah saw.

"I'll come again later." Serah sighed, pressing against my leg softly before leaving. The door shut with a click. I opened my eyes, and It didn't hurt.

"Mornin." Fang smiled warmly at me.

"What time is it?"

"A little past 12." She hummed, stroking my hair some more. I didn't lean away, or tense up. I looked at her expectantly. "It's Tuesday."

"That's how long I slept?" I whispered, frowning.

"Yep."

I blinked groggily, the gears in my brain working. "You were here the whole time?"

"Yep."

"What did you eat?" I asked. She laughed.

"I was in bed with you for three days straight, and that's what you ask?" She shook her head, "Serah brought me some food."

"If you got crumbs on my bed, I'll kill you."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Fang lazily trailed her hand up my arm, smiling at me. I closed my eyes, resting my head on her collarbone. I sifted through my thoughts once again. Oerba, a city. Cocoon, a city, or civilization. A crystal... giant... pillar... I frowned further pushing my brain further. Pillar of Cocoon. I dug my fingers into the sheets. The crystals floating around Fang, the pillar. Did she turn into crystal? Did something happen? A staggering pound blinded my senses, making me groan. It happened again, slowly raising in pain. "Light?"

"My head..." I whimpered. I winced and tensed up at another pound. I could barely hear anything other than the ringing in my ears. Fang shifted, and the lack of her skin against mine intensified the pain. I whimpered again, curling into a fetal position and clutching my heart. I didn't know how long it had been before Fang snuggled back into me. I laid across her stomach, laying my cheek on her navel. I whimpered again, clenching my teeth together. Fang rubbed my scalp soothingly, in small circles.

It stopped.

Everything was clear. Oerba Yun Fang. Oerba was a small city on Gran pulse, Yun was a tribe. Vanille and Fang were adopted, and they soon became the saviors of cocoon. They sacrificed themselves for the sake of my home planet. I remembered everything. Even me being the savior.

I would save your soul a thousand times over if it meant being with you, Fang.

The realization dawned on me. That's why I trusted her so much, why I felt so close to her, why I loved her even though I just met her yesterday. It was all real, there. It never left. I smiled slightly, having a sense of peace. I crawled on top of her, resting my head on her chest. Fang didn't have any objections. "Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine." I whispered, holding her. I couldn't shake the smile from my face.


	5. Ice Cream and Drugs

**This chapter is purely smut. I had to get it all out. Also, I finished Final Fantasy XIII. I was crying for 30 minutes straight.**

* * *

><p>"Mmph..."<p>

"Just like that, Light."

"Shut up." I struggled with the handle, lifting it up slightly to prevent harm,"Ah..." I winced when the bacon grease popped onto my arm.

"That's why we have these!" Fang smiled at me, holding up a metal strainer. She placed it over the pan, and amazingly, all the hot grease got caught onto it.

"This is ridiculous." I mumbled, wiping the grease off my arm.

"You're a little rough around the edges! Not to worry, though. I'll teach you all the basics."

"I don't need to learn how to cook, Fang."

"Sure ya do!" Fang wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "It makes life worth living if the woman you live with knows how to cook."

"You're not living here." I spat.

"Oh, well... It will happen eventually."

"No, it won't." I shrugged out of her arm, and looked at the bacon. They were burning. "Ah!" I lifted the strainer off, and got bombarded with hot grease. The fire alarm began blaring.

xXoXx

"No! It's a HammerJack Model #13!" I said, over the loud blare of the alarm. "Yes, we've tried that- NO!" The alarm continued, it only seemed to get louder. Fang angrily flipped through the pages of the guide while standing in front of the alarm.

"Serah... what'd you change it to..." I spoke to myself.

"AHHH!" Fang screamed to the alarm.

xXoXx

"Remind me never to teach you to cook again." Fang said, holding a hammer in her hands. I gaped at the broken alarm on the wall.

"Fang! What if we really do have a fire!"

"Well then. We'll just have to get a rooster."

"ROOSTERS WAKE PEOPLE UP, FANG!"

"Exactly!" Fang smirked, waving around the hammer. It dropped out of her hands, and it landed on her toe. Her faced screwed up in pain as she hopped around on one foot. I couldn't supress the small giggle escaping me. It soon turned into a small chuckle. "Oh? You think that's funny?" Fang couldnt help but smiling at the sound of my laughter. She stepped in front of me, dangeroulsy close. My laughter stopped at once. She tilted her head at me, smirking.

There it was. That famous smirk. The taunting, yet undeniably sexy smirk that sent me up the wall. I narrowed my eyes. "It was pretty funny."

"Hm."

I seized the back of her head with my hand, stood on my toes, and crushed my lips on hers. I pinned her against the wall, my hands in her hair. The silky strands was like a drug to my hands. I tilted my head, slipping my tongue into her mouth, which she eagerly greeted. Suddenly, I wondered why this didnt happen before. I sighed shakily, pressing her harder against the wall. She groaned, only making my arousal pique.

With shaky hands, I pulled her by the collar of her shirt up the stairs, not breaking the kiss. Fang shed her shirt eagerly, breaking the connection for a split second. She pressed me against my bedroom door, running her hands up my bare stomach and taking my shirt off. My knees bucked from the staggering arousal I felt. The door shut with a loud thud.

xXoXx

The moans bounced off the walls, along with the constant thumping and banging. The white led bled through the curtains, and the soft sound of water running filled the room.

Serah shook.

The two women had been at it for 37 hours straight. No sleep, no food. The shower was their favorite place, apparently. Another bang, but this time, it sounded cluttered. They must've dropped something.

_Mmph... ah... fu- Light!_

Serah shook some more, holding a pillow close to her chest. She was surely tramautized. The sounds stopped, and peace flowed through the house. Serah began dozing off.

_Mm! Oh god!_

Serah rolled her eyes.

xXoXx

The water ran down Fang's bare back as she bent over, her hands on the wall. "Lightning..." She moaned aloud, her legs trembling. I licked my lips at the sight of her so vulnerable. With calm hands, I ran my digits across her sex, earning a soft moan. "Please, Light..."

"Shh..." I whispered, leaning over and kissing her back. I sensed a shiver, and I licked down her spine. She bucked her hips roughly into my touch, wanting more. I decided to tease her further, slipping in one finger into her slick heat. She gasped sexily. I ran my free hand across her navel, working my way up to her breasts. Fang whimpered, her voice failing her. Slowly, but surely, I slid in another finger.

"Light... please..." She begged. I wasn't going to let her win. I nipped at the back of her neck, my thumb and index finger finding her nipple. I wasn't surprised to find it hard. Fang swallowed, her breath uneven and heavy. The hand that was working away at her core began moving, slowly, teasingly. Kissing the back of her ear, my thumb found the hardened pearl that was pulsing beneath my touch. Fang's moan raised in pitch as I worked, quicker, harder.

I began thrusting into her roughly, biting at her shoulder. She would have marks later, but so would I. Fang curled her back as she came, her walls clamping around my fingers. She moaned her release, to my satisfaction. I apologized with loving licks and kisses on her back, sorry for teasing her. "Mm... Light... you're in trouble now..."

I smirked, running my hands across her stomach. I was completely at her mercy.

xXoXx

Serah wiped at the bags under her eyes, staring like a zombie at her phone. Hour 47. Still, no change. She yawned, a small squeaking noise happening.

"That was adorable!" Vanille, her recently found friend chirped.

"Sorry." She shook her head as another loud moan seemed to shake the house. Snow texted her again, saying _'Going to hit some blunts with NORA. I'll text you later._' Serah frowned. The man was cute, hard-headed, fiery, fit...tall... but he was never around. Serah blinked away the tears. Gods, she just wanted some sleep.

"Are you alright?" Vanille asked. That's right, Vanille could see through everything.

"I'm fine." Serah shook her head, staring at her phone. Did Snow really love her? Or did he love her for the money she leant him? For drugs, none-the-less. Serah sniffed. "No. Im not alright." Vanille brought her into an embrace, ignoring the loud moans emmiting from upstairs.

xXoXx

It was dark. I bit my lip, struggling in the fastenings around my wrist. I blinked at the cloth over my eyes. "Well! Now don't you just look delicous?"

"T...take a picture... it'll last longer..." I pulled against the leather bindings, bouncing my body around in an attempt to escape.

"Now now, Light. If you move, it'll be bad for you." There was a sound of something rolling around. What was it? Hands ran across my legs, spreading them apart. I felt something cold run along my inner-thigh, making me buck my hips. "What did I tell you?" She said, her voice painfully sweet. I felt something painful on my calf, it was sharp, but not sharp enough to draw blood. Just make some really red marks. What was her next move? She placed the cold item on my belly, and I gasped. Ice? It was melting too quickly. Sweat formed at my brow as I tried my best to keep my hips from bucking.

Ice cream! I sighed softly when the same sensation ran across my breast, the substance tasting my flesh. It ran across my nipple and I nearly squirmed. "Mm... Naughty, Light."

The same painful pleasure ran across my shoudler. Why did I even agree to this? The coldness ran down my legs, dripping down my thighs. I shivered, arching my back slightly. The pain ran across my collar bone and the nape of my neck. Everything was heightned... where did she even learn to do this?

I moaned at the cold touch on my belly button again. It would take very little to make me climax now. Something warm pressed against my clit, and I moaned again, shivering further. Pain spiked on my breast, but it felt good. It was making certain places more sensitive. My legs threatened to tighten around the hand between my legs. Warmth enveloped around my breast. Fang's hand was rubbing slow, agonizing circles on my clit.

"Nngh..." I clenched my jaw, my toes curling. Her speed increased, and I could barely surpress a moan. "Fang..." A shudder over-took me as my orgasm came ripping through me, depriving me of my breath. After a while, the blindfold came off and I squinted to adjust to the light. When I looked down, I saw my body covered in melted ice-cream, which dripped onto the sheets. Also, there were red marks everywhere. "I'm all sticky." I whispered.

"Shower?" She asked. I smirked.


	6. Christmas Presents and Stalkers

Fang was bored. Utterly and completely bored. She wrapped a towel around herself, and sighed for at least the sixieth time that day. There I was. At the foot of her bed, book in my hands. "Lightniiiing!"

"I'm reading, Fang."

Fang jumped on the bed, still soaking wet, and pressed up against my back.

"Fang."

"I'm booored!" She whined.

"You're all wet." I hissed.

"Well that's a start." Fang purred, nuzzling my hair.

"Fang! Stop!" I struggled, but she wrapped her hands around my torso and pinned me to the foot of the bed.

"Take me somewhere." She whispered. My mind ran to a million different places at once. "Pleeease!?" She nipped at my ear-lobe, and I had to supress a gasp.

"I'll take you to the mall." I narrowed my eyes.

"Okay!" She chirped. She was in a different mood today, execptionally happy. I was worrying that she traded places with Vanille for the day. She hopped off the bed, and I stared at the giant wet spot on it. I sighed, shutting my book and practically ripping the sheets off. "Oi! Be careful with those!" She hollered over her shoulder. I threw the sheets into the hamper and stared out the giant window. I looked at new york, and all the lights, the busy and bustling cars. It was always my home. "Watcha lookin' at?" Fang stood next to me, tilting her head at the window.

"Pretty... isn't it?" I smiled slightly.

"Pretty? Never imagined the day you'd say that. But yes, I suppose it is."

"Fang..." I looked up at her, "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

"Remember what, sunshine?" She smiled at me. I frowned, shaking my head.

"I've gotta change." I moved away from her, to her closet.

xXoXx

Fang was practically drooling at the sight of me in her World Of Warcraft t-shirt. I had nothing else to wear. "Liiiight... You're killing me..."

"Tch." I shut my eyes, a frown set on my features as I sipped my drink.

"You should really play that game. It's fun!"

"I don't want to." I sighed, crossing my arms.

"Lets go shop, then!" Fang broke out into the biggest smile that made my heart stutter.

"Tch. Fine." I stood up, holding my drink. I was seriously wondering if Fang and Vanille traded personalities. Fang grabbed my wrist, causing me to drop my drink, and dragged me along. "Fang!"

"Over here!" She pointed. I frowned heavily as she dragged me into a small store. It was a jewlery store. "Wait here."

"Mm." I leaned against the wall, arms crossed. I quirked a brow at the sight of her running up to the counter. I couldnt hear what she was saying to the clerk, but from the look on her face, it looked like she was sharing a secret. I immidiately regretted all desicions made today. I pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing heavily. Fang tugged at my arm.

"Look."

When I opened my eyes, I saw Fang holding an open box in her hands. She wasn't on one knee, which I mentally thanked her for. There were two necklaces, both of them in the shape of a lightning bolt. But they were halves, so they could connect.

"Fang..."

"Be my girlfriend?" She bit her lip. It was obvious that she was nervous. I nodded slightly, and Fang broke into a smile. "Can I put it on you?" She could barely contain her excitement. I smiled slightly, turning around and moving my hair out of the way. Fang whimpered excitedly and wrapped the necklace around my neck, hooking it at the back.

"Thank you, Fang." I smiled at her. She squealed.

"Did you see that!? She smiled at me!" I laughed a bit, wrapping the necklace around her neck as well.

xXoXx

Jhil glared at the two women in the store. Seeing someone else make Fang so happy... she grit her teeth. Her gaze on the pinkette could melt the coldest ice.

"Fang is mine."

_Vanille whimpered holding the blue mark on her cheek. "Jhil please..."_

_"Where is Fang!?" She spat, towering over the red-head. Fang pulled her back, throwing her on the floor._

_"Get the hell out!" She glowered at the blonde on the floor, before rushing over to Vanille's side._

_"Fang please..." Jhil cried, "I love you! We can be-"_

_"No! You're a phsycopath!" Fang yelled._

_"I'm alright Fang... I'm alright..." Vanille whispered. Fang shook her head, holding her sister._

_"I'm sorry Vanille."_

xXoXx

"LIGHTNING! LOOK!" Fang pointed towards the TV in the window, which was showing a trailer for a game.

_We will never be slaves!_

Fang squealed. "That's what you'll get me for christmas right!? The expansion pack!?" I frowned.

"Why would I tell you?" I started, "Isn't that what christmas is about? Hiding presents?" Fang smiled.

"Is that a hint?"

"Look, why don't you get us some food?" I raised a brow. Fang giggled. _Giggled._

"Okaaay, Light~." She sauntered off. I waited until she was out of sight, and walked into the store. I spotted the expansion pack, and took it off the shelf. 50 dollars. I shrugged. It was for Fang. I made sure for the bag to look different, so It didn't reveal the store name and logo. I also folded it down so she couldnt look inside it. Fang was a trickster like that.

When I walked up to her, she was sitting down, chewing on some chicken. She spotted the bag, and smirked. "What took you so long?"

"Shush." I sat down, and took a fry from her plate.

"Hey!"

xXoXx

I fumbled with the wrapping paper and tape, frowning in concetration. Arts and Crafts never did like me much. I ripped the wrapping paper on accident. "By anima!" I face palmed, and I realized that a bow stuck to my fore-head. Serah giggled.

"I'll help you." Serah sat down in front of me after peeling the bow off my fore-head, "Who's anima?"

I blinked. "No one." I shook my head, "Thank you."

"No problem." Serah frowned at the gift, "I never figured Fang for a w-" I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"She'll hear you! The damn woman has super-hearing!" I hissed. Serah laughed.

"Okay, then."

Fang pouted from upstairs. She was this close to figuring out what her gift was, too. She mentally slapped Serah for not going through with the plan.

xXoXx

I washed my hands, which were sore because of all the folding and cutting. I sighed, making my way up the stairs. Fang was wonderful today. I smiled to myself by thinking of the way her face looked when she saw me in her shirt. Also, when she saw the trailer. That game really makes her happy. My present stood out more than any of the other presents because it was so horribly wrapped. It looked like a racoon shredded my wrapping paper to peices, and I had to tape it back together. I yawned, opening the door. Fang was already in bed.

I took off my jeans, and slipped into bed next to her. "Light..." She yawned, "Where were you?"

"Wrapping your present." I smiled slightly. She turned over and blinked sleepily at me.

"Does it look like a shit-storm?"

"How did you know?" She smirked at me, moving closer. She buried her face in the crook of my neck, and nibbled on my earlobe. I sighed. "I curse you for finding that spot..." She slid her hand up my thigh, humming in agreement.

"It's your fault for sleeping without pants..." She whispered, biting on my neck, "You're practically inviting me."

"Mm..." I let her slip her hand between my legs, waiting for her touch.

"Nah." She rolled over again, too quickly. I scoffed, staring daggers in the back of her head.

"Fang..."

"Nope."

"Fang." I said, more sternly.

"Beg." She demanded, looking over. I frowned.

"Please, Fang." I whispered, moving closer to her, "Fuck me." Fang smirked, before rolling on top of me.

"Thats my girl."

xXoXx

Ring.

I grumbled sleepily, snuggling further into Fang's bare back.

Riiiiing.

"Mm... Light... you gonna get that, luv?" I loved Fang's accent in the morning. It was thicker, huskier.

"Let it go to voicemail..." I sighed, laying my head on her neck. It stopped, for a minute, then in began ringing again. "Hmph." I peeled myself off her, still half-asleep, and reached for my phone on the bed-stand. When I picked it up, I sleepily grumbled my last name into the phone. No answer. There was a sound of breathing, heavy breathing. "Hello?" A pause.

"Fang is mine." The phone call ended. Fear crept through every inch of my being, and Fang seemed to notice.

"What is it?" I frowned, looking through my logs. The phone number was unreadable.

"Nothing..."

"Come back to bed..." She whispered, wrapping her arms around my stomach and pulling my close. I smiled slightly, trying to shrug off the fear. Fang fell asleep easily, though, I stayed awake for at least two hours before finally falling asleep.

xXoXx

When I woke up, Fang wasn't in bed with me. She was gone, along with her clothes. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. It was quiet. No 'Mornin Sunshine' or, 'Mornin luv.' I missed her already. There was a note on the bedstand.

Meet me at the apartment at 8pm.  
>-Fang<p>

I smiled slightly. What was she planning? I slipped out of bed, stayed in the shower for a bit too long, got dressed and threw on my coat. It was already 6:30, so I had some time to get there. Her house was only a block or two away, so It wouldnt be too much trouble. It was raining. I lifted up my hood, slipped my phone into my pocket and waved to Serah before I left. She was chatting away to Vanille so she didnt really notice me.

The two had gotten really close, I caught them kissing one time. In which I told Fang, and she laughed. _That sounds like Vanille._

But hey, I couldnt complain. She dumped Snow. I shivered from the rain beating down onto my back. It was dark, the only thing lightning up the sidewalk were the lamp-posts and lightning. I quirked a brow at an approaching group. Hopefully, they would just pass me. But no, they stopped in front of me, causing me to stop.

"Excuse me." I spat.

"We're here to teach you a lesson."

I quirked a brow, looking at the 6 men surrounding me. "Tch." One of them managed to hit me in the ribs with a metal bat, but nothing too bad. They all were dealt with. I looked at my bloody knuckles, letting the rain wash it off. It wasn't my blood. "Who sent you?" I asked, examining my knuckles further.

"Look lady... some blonde chick with big tits sent us..." One of them coughed.

"Good to know." I kicked him one last time, but winced internally at the bruise forming on my ribs. It didnt hurt that much. When I finally got to Fang's house, I knocked on the door. She opened it, her face visible with worry, but it faded once she saw me.

"What took you so long? You scared me!"

"Just a couple of thugs." I sighed, "You really need to move, Fang. This neighborhood is bad news." Fang sighed, pulling me into an embrace, not even minding my soaking wet hair and jacket. I hugged her back, tensing slightly from the pain in my ribs. It multiplied since the stairs.

"Are you okay?" She stepped back, roving her eyes over me.

"Just a hit in the ribs." I shrugged it off and shut the door behind me, looking around. Fang had planned a romantic dinner for me. I smiled lightly. There were candles lit, wine glasses and bottles, and pizza on the coffee table. She knew me so well. "Pizza?" I asked, mildly amused.

"What? I wanted italian. Nothing too... cheesy..." Fang nudged me, "Get it? Huh?" I snorted. When I sat down, I winced again. It was really hurting now. Fang took off my jacket, and it revealed her WoW shirt. She giggled uncontrollably.

"Are you drunk?" I mused.

"No. It's just so cute seeing you in my clothes." I shot her a look, and she chuckled. She bounced down onto the couch, only in her pajamas. I was tempted to take off my jeans to be more comfortable. "Bon appitete!"

"Don't say that ever again." I narrowed my eyes at her. She laughed.

"Will do." I bit into a slice, swallowed, then winced. Fang noticed this time. She lifted up my shirt, and gasped at the large bruise on my rib. It was purpilish, ugly looking. "You need to go to the hospital, Light."

"I'm fine. Just some bandages and cream." I smirked, "It was just a metal bat."

"Holy shit Light! Are you a tank?!" She tilted her head at the bruise, "I fell off my bike when I was 14 and broke my damn leg!"

"Depends on how you fell." I took another bite. Fang took the slice from my hands.

"I'm going to fix you up, Light."

"Dont keep me waiting." I smirked at the look she shot me. I fiddled with my necklace while waiting for her, smiling lightly at her compassionate attitude. I took off my shirt, leaning over and picking up another slice. Fang whistled when she sat down.

"Even with an ugly bruise, you're still hot."

"Thanks...?" I smirked and lifted up my arms, still chewing. She rubbed the cool cream onto the bruise, and once it was dry, she placed a kiss on it. Then, she wrapped it up tightly. I supressed a giggle when she kissed me there.

"There." Fang frowned, "Did they say anything?"

"Well... they said a blonde woman with... 'big tits' sent them. All I really got out of them." Fang paled. "Are you okay?"

"Jhil."


	7. The Trickster

**Christmas eve! Time for cheesy wrapping paper and silly presents. I got my sister a fucking unicorn wand. A FUCKING UNICORN WAND.**

**That's how it works in my household.**

**PS, I hope your cat didn't destroy your Christmas tree. That is, if you have a cat.**

* * *

><p>"You need to leave." Fang began pushing me towards the door, I barely had time to put on my shirt.<p>

"Fang- Wh-" I stood outside of the door, frowning at her. "What's going on?" The door began to close, but I put my foot in the small crack. "Fang! I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell is going on!" Fang struggled with trying to kick my foot out of the way. She huffed before speaking.

"Jhil is a psychopath, Light. She'll kill you. She almost killed my sister." My eyes widened. Serah. I was running out the apartment building before Fang could continue. Dread settled in the pit of my stomach when I halted in front of my car. It was painted in red. It looked like blood. I stomped up the stairs on the porch, ripped open the door, and screamed:

"Serah!?"

"Jesus, Claire." Serah mumbled, her mouth full of ice cream. I shut and locked the door behind me, shivering from my wet clothes.

"Where's Vanille?"

"Right here!" She chirped, bouncing out of the kitchen, whipped cream in her hand. I frowned.

"Vanille, I think you need to stay here for a while."

"No problem! But, may I ask why?"

"Jhil." Vanille gasped. The whipped cream can dropped onto the floor with a clang. Serah stood and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I..." She wiped the tears off with her fore-arm, and bent down to clean up the mess. "Would it be okay If I slept with Serah?"

"Nothing Kinky." I grumbled. I locked up all the windows, the doors. Made sure the windows were covered with the curtains too. I sneezed, holding my arms.

"Go take a warm shower, Claire. I'll clean up around here." Serah smiled at me. I didn't feel too good about leaving her alone, but she had Vanille. The girl had some fire in her. After showering, I got dressed, went downstairs, and sat down with the girls. I wanted to be close to them.

"Did you tell Fang where you are, Vanille?"

"Yes..." Vanille was sprawled out on Serah's lap, and I didn't mind. "I also told her you got home safe."

"Did she..." I paused.

"Yes, she was glad." Vanille looked up at me.

Jhil. I remember her. She wasn't a pathetic stalker, though. Well, maybe not a stalker. I frowned, leaning back on the couch and thinking. No doubt she had big tits. She could smother a mammoth with them. I smirked to myself. But... why Fang? I remembered seeing someone familiar in the mall, the way my back burned with fear. It must've been Jhil. I had a headache now. Leaning on the couch arm, I set my head in my hand.

I wondered who else was here. Cid? Rydgea? I frowned. Barthandelus? Jhil was here, surely they were too.

"Claire?" Serah asked.

"Yes?" I looked over.

"I'm going to bed. You should get to bed too."

"Will do, Serah. Try to get some sleep. I love you." I kissed her fore-head, watching her walk away. My gaze landed on the present underneath the tree. She was going to be so happy when she opened it. I frowned further. I stood up, shutting off all the lights and walking towards my room. I took off my jeans, and slid into bed. It was so unnerving not to see her there, next to me. She was the space in my bed. I placed my hand where she slept, hoping for some kind of warmth. None. Empty.

I pulled the pillow she slept on close to my chest, and It smelled like her shampoo. Peppermint, with a wash of her natural scent. I closed my eyes, soon drifting off to sleep, the soft scent lulling me there.

xXoXx

"Jhil. Stop stalking me, dammit. I told you, it's over."

"Oh, you've got it wrong, Fang." Jhil smiled wickedly over the phone, "I don't love you. At least, not anymore."

"You get over things too slow, Jhil. Who's the victim?" She spat.

"Someone you love. Dearly."

The realization hit Fang, but before she could respond the phone call ended. Fang crushed her phone in her hands, and the components fell onto the floor in a clutter. Lightning.

xXoXx

Jhil stroke the curve of my face, tilting her head and smiling. I was asleep. "Don't worry, my love." She cut a lock of her hair, and left it in Fang's spot. "We'll be together." She smiled, wiping the tears from her face.

Finally, someone who would love her for her. Someone who would accept her, and cherish her. Someone like me. She lifted the window, in which she broke the lock just to get in, and left.

I woke up, slowly. I felt a breeze, and there were chills running up my spine. My eyes widened. The window had somehow gotten open. No, someone forced it open. I slipped out of bed, my skin covered in Goosebumps. I put a padlock on the window, and went to check on Serah. Sound asleep and safe. Vanille was spooning her, her face lost in her hair. I couldn't help but smile lightly.

There was a knock on the front door. I walked down the stairs, rubbing my eyes. It was at least 3am. When I looked out the window, I unlocked the door and let Fang in. She caressed my face, relief in those emerald orbs. It was like she was cherishing me.

"You're safe... are you hurt?" She lifted my chin, checking for any signs of damage.

"I'm fine. I frowned at her, "What the hell is going on?" Fang shut the door, locking it.

"Is Vanille okay?"

"Yes, she's fine too. Fang. Tell me." I pressed on. Fang sighed.

"Jhil is my crazy ex-girlfriend who took the breakup the wrong way and started stalking me in her free time. But she told me that she didn't love me anymore. She loves you, now, apparently."

My eyebrows rose to my hairline.

"What? She doesn't even know me." I hissed, as quietly as I could.

"I know! That's what gets me pissed off!" She yelled.

"Fang, be quiet. You'll wake up Serah."

"Sorry, sorry." Fang put her hands on my shoulders. Her brows furrowed in thought.

"I think she got in."

"What!?"

"I think she got into my house. I woke up, and the window was open." Fang immediately pounded up the stairs, to my room. I followed her, silently. She shut the door behind me and turned on my light, immediately searching the bed. I frowned at her. Fang's worried expression crinkled further when she lifted up a lock of blonde hair. Then, she turned around, and examined the window.

"She got in."

"I've think we've established that with the hair, Fang."

"I can't leave you now, not like this." Fang brought me into an embrace, and I couldn't help but return the affection. I felt safe in her arms. Something tickled my nose.

"Fang." She wrapped her arms around me tighter, "Fang." She shook her head, "I'm going to sneeze, Fang." She stepped behind me, and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you." She whimpered. I froze. Come to think of it, she hadn't said the words till now.

"I... I love you too."

xXoXx

I felt horrible. My nose was stuffed, my throat was sore, I was cold all the time. I shivered in my 3 layers in blankets. Where was my soup? I frowned, another sneeze coming on. I reached for a tissue, sneezed into it, and set it with the others after folding it. I shivered some more, looking at the TV. It was showing some horrible show. My gaze immediately shot to the Remote, which was out of reach.

"Fang." I croaked.

"Just a minute! Your soup is almost done!"

I made a sound in the back of my throat, and scooted forward. Just a little more... I reached forward, my muscles straining. It was just a remote. My fingers craned towards it, nudging it slightly. I squeaked when I fell out of bed, landing on my fore-arms and knees. I looked up at the remote, frowning in determination. I reached for it again, and it fell into my hands.

I got comfy on the floor and switched the channel.

"Lightning? Lightning!?"

"Down here." I sniffed. Fang bent over the side of the bed, tilting her head.

"What are you doin' down there?"

"Couldn't reach the remote." I wiped my nose with another tissue. Fang plopped her head down in my lap, and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Hey! You're going to get sic-"

"I love you, Light. So much." She sat on her knees, boring into my eyes with hers. She was crying.

"Hey... hey... I'm okay." I reached up and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Did I really scare you?"

"Yes." Fang whimpered closing her eyes and leaning into my touch. "Now. Lets get you off the floor."

"I really don't feel like sta-" I gasped when she scooped me up like a couple of twigs. She smirked at me, and practically tucked me into bed. "Might as well get me my teddy bear, too." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I can arrange that." She smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"It was sarcasm." I started, "You're treating me like a child."

"Right! Sorry..." Fang scratched her head, before wiping off all the tissues on my bed, and into the trashcan.

"We need to assess the situation..." I coughed, fidgeting around to get more comfortable.

"Not while you're like this, Light." She shook her head, "I don't mind staying here with you. Vanille doesnt either." She stretched, and her shirt rode up her stomach. My throat went dry at the sight of her abs.

"Mm." I looked away.

"Here's your soup." She smiled at me, and set down the tray in front of me. I sat up, staring at the amount of it. There was a bowl filled with soup, crackers, bread, and some chocolate.

"Chocolate?"

"It helps. Just nibble on it slowly... it goes really well with saltines too." She informed. My gaze drifted downwards, to her neck, but I played it off by looking down at the food again. Fang tilted her head as I picked up a cracker, took a small bite of the chocolate, and took an equally as small bite of the cracker. It tasted good.

"Mm." I sighed.

"Okay. Go ahead and eat. I'm gonna go do the laundry."

"Fang..." I frowned at her, "We're going to have to talk about it, eventually. What happened between you and Jhil."

Fang nodded at me, kissing my knuckles. "I'll tell you everything you need to know... but... you need to get better, first." She breathed, setting my hand down. Something confused her, I knew it. She frowned at me, "I'll be doing the laundry now, okay? Holler if you need me." I nodded. What was wrong with her?

Fang sighed as she placed the clothes into the washer, frowning. There was something running through her head, something good. But she didn't remember it.

_"Well... Perfect timing."_

_"Fang."_

_"What? No hug for an old friend? Not that I blame you. If you yelled 'Fang!' and tackled me, I might have had a heart attack." Something better happened though, she kissed me._

Fang frowned at the memory.

_She peeled off my sari, piece by agonizing piece, savoring me. Was it true? Did she have no feelings? Did she... love me anymore? She looked up at me, mischief in those blue orbs. "You're still as fit as I remember, Fang."_

_I smirked. "Being the chief of bandits has its perks, sunshine."_

_"Very nice perks... I see..." She licked her lips, before getting on her knees, in-between my thighs. I gasped as she made contact with my most sensitive place._

Fang clenched the towel in her hands. She didn't remember doing any of that... but it sure as hell happened. She could still feel my touch on her. She continued with the laundry, shaking off the strangeness.

"Claireeee!"

What was that?

"What!? You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow!" Serah's voice sounded.

"But they- Aunt Tammy said I could come here early." It was definitely a girls voice, it sounded young, mischievous. "So! Where's Claire!"

"You better not call her that, Lumina. She's sensitive about it now." Fang peeked out the laundry room. A girl, strawberry blonde hair like the rest of them, was bouncing around the room. She stopped in front of a horribly wrapped present.

"What the hell is that? It looks terrible!"

"Language!" Serah scolded. Lumina giggled, running up the stairs. Fang frowned, following the small girl. Fang tried to stop the girl from opening my door, but she couldn't make it. Fear washed over me as I saw Lumina, standing there, a smile that screamed evil plans.

"Claire!"

"FUCK!" I screamed.

xXoXx

"Lumina..."

The small girl cuddled into my legs further.

"Lumina. I'm sick."

"I missed you, though!" Lumina whined, "Cl-"

"Don't call me that, Lumina. I already told you."

Fang pouted from the corner. Lumina stole me away from her.

"But!" I shot her a look. "Fine, fine. _Lightning_..." She grumbled.

_"Lumina! Lets go wrap Lightning's present!"_ Serah shouted. Lumina immediately hopped off my lap and pounded down the stairs. There was a crash. _"LUMINA!"_

I snickered a bit. Fang hopped on the bed, looking like a wounded puppy.

"Why do you have that look, Fang?"

"Light. She stole you away from me."

_"OH MY GOD! What's this WORL-"_

_"LUMINA!"_

I quirked a brow towards Fang. She looked away, guilt apparent. "What'd you do?"

"I may have gotten Lumina to open my present."

"Oerba Yun Fuckin' Fang..."


	8. Jhil's Happiness

**Got my sleeping schedule back on track... No more 5am posts! Yay me!**  
><strong>Thought I would wrap things up, since it is Christmas... Get it? Heh. Never doing that again.<strong>

**Merry Christmas! Eve!**

**(Consider it an early Christmas present.)**

* * *

><p>I sighed as I wrapped a Band-Aid around my index finger. I sneezed into my elbow as well. The damn girl ruined the present. I was just glad that she couldn't get it out. Serah hummed to herself as she cut up the potatoes, and Vanille was making the Devilled Eggs. Where was Fang? Upstairs, most likely. Lumina? Probably upstairs with Fang, annoying the living daylights out of her. I shook my head.<p>

How as Lumina even here? Didn't she... I placed a hand over my heart, Didn't she save me?

_"Please! Don't leave me alone!" I reached forward, desperately seeking warmth. "I need you... help me..." Like a prayer answered, a small, lithe form that was shadowed appeared in front of me. She was shadowed over because the light behind her was so bright. She giggled, surging forward and landing on my chest. She wrapped her arms around me. I could feel everything, my loneliness, it almost brought me to tears. I placed my hands over my heart, comprehending with the new emotions._

I clutched at my shirt, frowning. Didn't she disappear?

"Light... You gotta help me..." Fang practically collapsed at my feet as she stumbled into the kitchen. Vanille cursed at her, lifting the bowl so she couldn't bump into it.

Lumina giggled. "Fang! Lets make friendship bracelets!" Lumina tugged at the woman's arm.

"Light! Please!" Fang reached towards me as she was dragged away. I smirked, amused. "Noo!"

"Look at all the colors!" Lumina cheered.

xXoXx

Jhil gasped as she watched the raspberry blonde take out her hired thugs. She spent at least 300 dollars on them... and yet... she took them out faster than anyone she had ever seen. The fire in her eyes, the way she moved so fluidly.

Jhil loved it.

There was a pounding in her heart, something that yearned for her. She loved her.

xXoXx

Fang's nerves were just about shot when the trickster began fiddling with her braid.

"Can I braid your hair? Can I? CAN I CAN I CAN I!?"

"Yes!" She snapped. Lumina hummed cheerily to herself as she un-did her braid, then started combing her fingers through it. Fang wondered what it would be like for Lightning to braid her hair. She smiled at the thought. Lumina tilted her head.

"What're you smiling about?" She chirped.

"Nothing."

"Mm... That doesn't fly with me, Fangy!" She poked Fang's cheek, "Tell me."

"Hm."

"Tell meee!"

Fang looked away.

"Tell me, dammit!"

"Language!" Fang snapped. She sighed, giving in. "I... was thinking about what it would be like if Lightning braided my hair."

Lumina's jaw dropped. "You like her?"

"I love her." Fang grumbled, resting her chin in her hand.

"Oh wow! I would've never thought about you two being together!" Lumina clapped, smiling. "I'll tell her to braid your hair, then!" Lumina hopped off the couch, skipping away playfully. Fang sighed to herself, her brows crinkled into a frown. There was a knock on the front door. Fang unlocked it, opened it. There was a box on the porch. She bent down and picked it up, not looking away from it as she shut the door.

Farron residence-

Claire Farron

Fang frowned, then opened it. She dropped it when she saw something gruesome, something that made her lunch pour out of her stomach.

"Fang?" Serah asked.

"No stop!" Fang held up her hand, stopping her from looking in the box. It would've scarred the little one for life. "Go back to Vanille..." She coughed, kicking the box towards the door.

"Lightning's missing!" Lumina shouted.

xXoXx

I switched the channel, nibbling on some crackers. The crackers were doing wonders, but I still felt like crap. I sniffled, finding the HBO channel. Game of Thrones. I groaned in approval. The show was amazing.

Something wrapped around my mouth. I couldn't move, or fight back. I was too weak.

"Hush, My love."

Jhil?

I weakly tugged at her arms, my eyes beginning to roll backwards.

xXoXx

Jhil laid me down on a bed, before cuffing me to the bedpost. I slowly came to my senses, the ringing in my ears decreasing.

"Wha-?"

"Sh... Get some sleep."

I tugged at the cuffs weakly, coughing as I did so. I was tired, and weak. I pulled rougher, my muscles straining.

"Don't do that... aren't you comfy?"

"Nng..." I tugged some more.

"Stop!" Jhil shouted. I stopped at once, glaring at her. She smiled. "I love it when you do that." I didn't say anything, just glared at her. If looks could kill. Jhil smiled at the feel of her phone vibrating. "That would be Fang." I began struggling. "Now, now. I didn't hurt her."

"I swear if you-"

"Hello Fang!" Jhil smirked, "She's right here. Safe and sound... Did you get my gift? Yes, yes... I know... bad humor. Lets just say she stole my heart."

What?

"Oh, yes... Say hi, lightning."

"Fuck you, Jhil."

"We'll get to that later!" She smirked.

xXoXx

"Jhil!"

_"Hello Fang!"_

"Where is she!?"

_"She's right here safe and sound... Did you get my gift?"_

"You are seriously fucked up."

_"Yes, yes... I know... bad humor. Lets just say she stole my heart."_

"Where's Lightning!"

_"Oh, yes. Say hi, Lightning."_

_"Fuck you, Jhil."_

Relief washed over Fang.

_"We'll get to that later!"_ Jhil laughed.

"Not on my watch." She switched her gaze to Yuj, who was furiously tracking down the phone. Snow, Lebreau, Maqui, and Gadot were hanging out in the back, coughing on weed. Serah seemed very uncomfortable, as she was huddled up to Vanille who was laughing uncomfortably.

"Hm..."

"Found her!" Yuj chirped, quietly. "1540 Jinxed Lane." Fang frowned in determination.

"You can have her. I hate her."

Serah was tempted to slap her in the face. She glared at her, her cold gaze penetrating the darkness of the van. Fang winked at her, and Serah nodded.

"In fact, you can tell her this."

_"Would you mind repeating that, Fang? I have you on speaker."_

Fang shot Yuj a look, and he began typing furiously.

"I hate you, Light." She apologized mentally if Lightning took it seriously. A single sound made her shake off all her doubts.

_"Tch."_

Fang smiled. The phone call ended, and she looked at Yuj.

"The police are on their way."

xXoXx

"I hate you, Light."

The effects of those words hit me in the face like a cold, hard slap. But the tone in her voice, which was dark, and unforgiving, wasn't pointed towards me. It was pointed towards Jhil. I understood. She had to make Jhil believe that she wouldn't come after me. I narrowed my eyes, playing along.

"Tch." Jhil, who was smiling, ended the phone call.

"See? She hates you. She doesn't love you... she doesn't deserve you."

I narrowed my eyes again, not trusting her one bit. "Of course she doesn't." I said. Jhil smiled.

"Are you hungry my love?"

I didn't answer. All I had to do was wait. Fang was coming, I knew she was.

xXoXx

"Open wide..." I scowled at Jhil. "Please?" I opened my mouth slightly, and she sent a spoonful of soup into my mouth. I held my breath in my nose to block out the taste. Way too salty.

"Is there a particular reason why you're doing this?"

Jhil froze, smiling. She set down the bowl, and closed her eyes. "I just want someone to love." She sighed, wiping her eyes. I couldn't help but feeling bad for her. "I wanted someone to love me... I thought Fang did..."

"She didn't?"

"No..." Jhil shook her head, "It was a one-way love. I watched her, praying for the day I would be with her again." I looked down. "Now I have you! We'll be together, right?" I didn't say anything. "You don't have to speak... I know you love me too." Jhil smiled warmly at me. I really did feel bad for her. "Now! Open up!" She held up the spoon again. I inwardly groaned, but complied. The door broke down, and I was glad that I wouldn't have to eat that god-forsaken soup.

"Down on the ground!" Jhil got on her knees, her hands behind her head.

"Lightning!" Fang shouted, running towards me. I saw Jhil being put in handcuffs while mine were being unlocked. They were taking her away.

"Wait! No!" I walked towards Jhil, worry and confusion on her face. I sat down in front of her. "Jhil... I don't love you..."

"Wha-"

"But I would love to get to know you." I smiled at her, and she shut her gaping jaw. "But you can't love me. My friends would become sad... that means I would be sad... you don't want me to be sad... do you?"

Jhil shook her head, slowly. Fang was shocked. I kissed her fore-head, and she whimpered. "Lightning..."

"I'll call you, okay? I promise."

Jhil was in tears, smiling. She was beaming, finally happy. "Okay." I stood, and watched the police take her away.

"Your mercy knows no bounds."

I looked up at Fang, who was smiling at me.

"I love you... you know that?" She tilted her head.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice." I smirked.


	9. Epilogue

"Serah..." Vanille turned, smiling widely. "I love you."

Serah's heart stuttered. "What?"

She laughed. "You heard me. I love you."

All the air was sucked out of Serah's lungs. She felt light-headed, dizzy, but most of all... her heart was swelling. "I..."

"Serah? Are you alright?"

She exhaled sharply as she fell over, landing on the sandy beach with a thud. Vanille screamed. She had it all planned out! She was going to ask Serah to marry her after she dropped the Love bomb!

Vanille kneeled by her side, shaking her. "Serah?! Serah!?"

"I love you too..." She smiled, very weakly. "I love you Vanille..."

Vanille beamed. "Will you marry me?"

Serah passed out again.

xXoXx

"This one's cute..." The cat mewled in response, it's green eyes narrowing to slits.

"Yeah?" Fang asked, "It looks like a bitch."

"Shush." Lightning frowned at her girlfriend. "I want him. I'll name him Odin."

"Odin? Mighty name for a... cat..." Fang frowned.

"He seems like he could take care of himself. You know? We wont have to feed him. Or groom him." Lightning narrowed her eyes at the cat, seeming to stand her ground. "But we will have to clean his litter box." She didn't blink, just stared at the cat.

"Uhh... Light? You're kind of..." She tilted her head, "I dunno what the hell you're 'doin."

The cat finally broke, and it bowed his head. Lightning blinked. "I didn't think that would actually work."

When they took the cat out of the cage, it was clear that his fur was snow white, with streaks of peach and grey. His eyes were so bright, they seemed to glow. "Odin."

The cat mewled in response.

"Look at that... the cat knows his name."

"Mm."

_Mer._

Lightning gasped as she was pressed up against the wall, eagerly shedding her leather jacket. Fang groaned, lifting her shirt off her torso and revealing her blue bra.  
>Lightning bit her lip. "Isn't that my bra?"<p>

"Mhm." She smirked, and pressed up against her.

Odin trotted through the house, navigating and claiming his surroundings. His ears twitched at all the sounds emmitting from the other room. Mostly bed creaks and squeaks, gasps and curses. _Does this happen often?_ The cat lowered his ears, hissing at the sound of a loud thump.

xXoXx

Jhil smiled as she made her way through the lunch line. One particular lady caught her eye. Her hair was short, black, her form was tall, and she screamed confidence. Why was she in here? What did she do?

Jhil figured not to cut a lock of her hair, or stand by her bed while she slept, or do anything of the sort. She wanted the woman to come to her. She could wait.

She was different now.

Lightning changed her.

The next day, she was eating her breakfast. It was dull, eggs and toast with some black coffee. She didnt complain though.

"Hi!"

Jhil looked up.

"Can I sit here? My name is Lebreau."

Jhil smiled, and nodded.

xXoXx

Vanille smiled at Lumina, who was getting into the frosting.

"Lumina... we talked about this." She leaned against the door-frame, crossing her arms.

"Mm? Oh!" She dropped the frosting tub and wiped her mouth quickly, "Sorry _mom_."

xXoXx

Fang was troubled. She was remembering things... that she didn't do. She remembered a lance, red, heavy, but comfortable in her hands. She remembered Lightning, in that god forbidden uniform that showed off her creamy skin.

She quirked a brow, deep in thought.

She recalled a deep blue hue, that wrapped around her left leg, with black designs on it. Oerba... Yun... Fang...

"Fang...?" Lightning called.

"In here."

Lightning peeked her head out of the hallway, and moved towards her. "Why are you in here?" She looked around the attic, supressing a cough from the dust.

"Just thinking." Lightning plopped down next to her girlfriend on the old couch, that was covered in a white sheet. Fang wanted to ask her so many questions, but she wasn't sure how to without sounding like a maniac.

"You're troubled." Lightning stated, not looking at her, but at the boxes filling the attic, "I can tell."

"I just..." Fang sighed.

"You can tell me anything." Lightning smiled at her.

"I'm... I think i'm going crazy."

"How so?"

"I'm remembering things that I don't recall doing."

Lightning's eyes widened. "Like what?"

"It's silly really... I remember... you being someone called the savior. In a really... hot armor suit." She shook her head, "It might just be a fantasy of mine." She chuckled to herself, "Maybe I am going insane."

"I think..." Lightning smiled again. "Hold that thought." Lightning walked towards the pile of boxes.

"What are you doing?" Lightning didn't answer her, only heaved out a long box. "Light?"

"Here." She set the box down by her feet and sat down on the floor.

"What-"

"Open it."

Fang frowned. But, she lifted the box. She grunted in surprise. It was really heavy. She set it down on her lap, and pulled the top off. A spear. A lance? It was red, decorated in intricate designs... it looked like the one from her memories. She groaned when an earsplitting pound resonated in her skull.

"You okay?"

"My head..."


End file.
